Marriage? Bridezilla!
by Harrysgirl101
Summary: Melanie and Margee are so close, that nothing can tear them apart, until Margee comes home from college with some good news but not good to Melanie
1. Where It started

Melanie was marking the days off her calendar. _"Just three more days till Margee comes home..."_ she thought quietly to herself. Melanie and Margee where sisters, even more, each others best friends. The two were inseparable until Margee got accepted at Manhattan College, than everything changed. That would be a day Melanie would never forget.

"_Melanie, I told you a hundred times, I have to go, but I promise to call you every night" Margee explained to her sister who now had tears running down her face._

"_But, it's just the idea, you'll be sooooo far away from me it's not going to be the same, who will I cry on when I watch the notebook? It's just…" the weeping Melanie said._

"_Change, I know, but were both going to have to accept that, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever, I'll be back for breaks and Summer, just save the notebook till then" Margee said on the brim of tears as well but she painted on a smile._

"_Alright" Melanie said giving up "But promise me one thing"_

"_Anything" this time with a real smile, Margee said_

"_You won't let anyone take my place." _

_Margee looked confused at her sisters statement "Of course I wont, you know that!"_

"MELANIE!" her mom called her, making her snap out of the past and into reality.

"Yes?" she called back

" Dinner Time"

"Alright, I'll be down there in a few" she responded walking towards her closet to get out a clean outfit.

A few minutes later she was ready to go down to Dinner. She took her dirty soccer uniform and headed downstairs stopping by the washer and dryer to drop off her uniform, then she headed into the kitchen where her parents were already serving out the food.

"So, Ma, what's for dinner?" Melanie said trying to start a conversation

"Chicken and Rice with Carrots on the side" her mom answered her

"Wow, you make it sound like a restaurant" grinning, Melanie said making her mom and dad both laugh.

**A/N. Well? I don't really know where this story stands but I am trying to figure out. **

**I haven't updated any of my stories but I'm focusing on writing a second chapter, it'll be where Margee comes home, that's my plan. Hope you liked this chapter and the chapters to continue!**


	2. Margee

Chapter 2: Margee's return

The three days went by quickly to Melanie and today she had her sister returning and all to her self for the summer.

"WALKER, LOOK OUT" Melanie turned to see a soccer ball flying towards her face.

She caught it in time so it wouldn't hit her in the face.

"Jen, I'm not in the mood to be a goalie, it's too early in the morning and Plus I don't want any bruises when Margee comes home."

"Wow, you actually sound like a girl for a second" Jen replied snickering.

"Shut up and just pass the stupid ball" Melanie said

The two girls passed the ball until school started, the day went by rather slowly to Melanie's liking and when the last bell rang, she was the first to get out of her seat.  
She didn't bother walking home with her friends, instead she went home on the bus because it would be a faster route home.

When she opened the door there was Margee. She ran towards her and put her in a big hug.

"Hey Mel" Margee said happily.

"Marg, I'm soo happy your home!" Melanie said.

"Now since Melanie is home, can you please tell us your good news?" Their dad said breaking them apart

"Good News" Melanie said turning from her father to Margee

"Yes, she's been complaining about when you were gunna get home because she said

She had good news" Their mom said walking into the entranceway,.

"Guys" Margee started.

"TELL US!" Melanie shouted

"I'm, I'm, I'm getting Married" Margee said.

Melanie went white in the face.

**A/N- so, the second chapter is done, and I am writing this story because it describes my relationship to my sister, I was the Melanie ad she was the Margee. **


	3. Uh?

**Chapter 3**

"….Married?" Melanie said breaking the silence.

"Isn't it great?" Margee stated.

"Yeah, Great" Melanie said trying to hide her feelings

"Kevin will be here in a few days to meet you guys" Margee said when her dad started to open his mouth.

"Alright, Well I can't wait to see the boy who stole my little girls heart" Their mom started giving their dad a warning look.

"Well…I just remembered I have something to do" Melanie lied.

"Oh that's a shame, I was looking forward to spending time with you" Margee said with sadness expressing in her eyes.

"Yeah, Me too." Looking down, Melanie said then she turned around and headed out the door to see if Lindsay was home.

"_She's getting married. Some one pinch me and wake me up from this nightmare."_

_Melanie thought "She can't be, what happened to No one will take your place?"_

Before she knew it she was standing at Lindsay's door. "_Might as well knock"_

Lindsay's mom appeared "Hi, Is Lind's home?"

"Yes just one moment" Her mom replied.

A few minutes later Lindsay and she were walking in the park discussing what had happened to Margie.

"So, she defiantly getting married" Lindsay asked

"Guess so, and the worst part is, we don't even know who this Kevin guy is" Melanie said facing towards Lindsay "How could she do this to me Lind's? she even promised me no one would take my place."

"Well, Mel, it happens" Lindsay replied to her worried friend.

Lindsay and Melanie kept talking about it until she had to go home for dinner and Melanie thought it was about time for her to go home too. When she walked in the door she found Margee on the couch crying, sitting next to her mom who was rubbing her back.

"But she doesn't even seem happy for me" Margee was saying in-between cries to her mom.

"Oh, sweetie, she does understand, you just have to giver her some time, You know Melanie, she has to let it soak in first" Her mom said back still rubbing her oldest daughters backside.

Melanie didn't know what to do, at one point she wanted to run in the room and scream at her mom and then disappear but then the other half of her she felt sorry for her older sister. Obviously, Melanie had not been heard so she quietly went upstairs to her room closing the door behind her and let it all out.

A/N- soooo? How do you like it so far? I'm kind of excited, this is my first time I actually continued a story, and I wrote 3 chapters in an hour, cool right?

Yeah well, I'm keeping the chapters short so I can have a lot of chapters

Well, REVIEW!


End file.
